For All the Wrong Reasons
by hpcrzyfb
Summary: Kaylee is the new girl at Horizon. Sent there by her parents, she refuses to accept help for her cutting problem. She has a lot of secrets that have stayed with her and she cannot let them resurface. Will Horizon be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Higher Ground. I only own Kaylee and her family.

She stood there, with her back against her family, thinking, just thinking. They had cornered her, put her in a position where she didn't want to be, a position which she had avoided for the last year. But now it was all out in the open, they all knew, all wanted to help her. Hah, she didn't need help; she just wanted a way out. But she knew there would be no way of escaping. Not this time.

As Kaylee turned around, she saw tears on her parent's faces. So much disappointment and pain was written on their faces. She had never meant to hurt them, never meant to cause them so much pain. But then again, they had forgotten how much pain Kaylee had gone through because of them. She knew inside her heart, that they loved her and wanted what was best for her. She had not known that her parents would go to such great lengths for getting her help. Months of denial and avoiding her family and friends had greatly worried her parents and then they had found out. Now it was too late to do anything. Her bags were packed, and her family was waiting.

"You know how much we love you, how hard it was for us to decide to send u to Horizon. But it's a safe place, a good place, you'll get better and then things will go back to how they used to be". Kaylee just hugged her mother in response, knowing that things would never be the same again.

Her father engulfed her in a hug and planted a kiss on her cheeks. "Kaylee, we love you a lot and we know that you can get through this. You're such a strong girl, you're my little girl. We'll be seeing you in a few months, and promise me that you'll try to get better."

"I promise Dad". These were the first words out of her mouth this morning and she knew that she'd honor this promise.

"Nice to meet you Kaylee, my name is Roger", said the tall dark-colored man who Kaylee had seen as soon as had come downstairs for breakfast. "I'll be escorting you to Mount Horizon. C'mon, we'd better get moving, the plane will arrive in an hour and we cannot delay any longer. Mr. and Miss. Roberts, I assure you that Kaylee is in good hands, and Peter will call you as soon as we reach Horizon".

As her bags were put into the trunk, she got into the car and sat. She could see her parent's waving and crying as the car pulled out of the driveway and headed to a place unknown to Kaylee. She had never been outside of Los Angeles in her life and now she was headed to a School for Dysfunctional Teens in the middle of nowhere. Canada, a country that she'd always hoped to visit but not like this.

When they got to the airport, her bags were checked and she was immediately taken onto the plane.

"The flight is only about 6 hours, so get some rest and I'll wake you up as soon as we land". Kaylee only nodded and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Roger wondered what she could have done to end up at Horizon. She seemed like such an innocent, quiet girl, someone who didn't have the courage to hurt her parents, let alone herself. But then again, he'd seen many kids like her before and knew the deadly secrets that many spent their whole lives blocking from other people.

He knew Peter and Sophie would eventually reach out to her in the end. All kids came not wanting to be there, with thoughts of running and getting away their main goals. But she'd settle in. Peter had the power to help these out-of-control kids, to give them back their lives. So he knew that everything would work out in the end, and in the meantime he'd be there to watch this girl, to make sure she was safe.

"Attention, the plane will be landing in a few minutes so please make sure to tighten your seatbelts. Thank you for flying EastJet Airlines, we hope that we made your flight pleasant and that you'll ride with us again". Roger awoke to this statement and he tried waking up Kaylee. But she was fast asleep. When the plane landed, he picked her up and carried her all the way to the taxi that was waiting for them outside. "Mount Horizon High School, please".

At Horizon

A few hours later, the rumbling of Kaylee's stomach woke her up. First she didn't know where she was, and then it all came back to her. All at once, like a flood of memories.

Running away, being dragged back home by the cop's, her parents telling her that she was going to be sent to a special school for kids like her, the flight here. She felt like she was on a ride, watching clips of herself.

She got up and realized that she was in a room full of beds and medical equipment. "Wow, as soon as I get here I awake to find myself in an infirmary. A great way to start off this next branch off my life"

"Oh, good you're awake. We were wondering when you were gonna get up". She looked up and saw a man in his late 30's, early 40's wearing a plaid shirt and black jeans. He had the warmest, kindest eyes she had ever seen in her life and she knew one look into them, she'd be spilling her entire life story. But experience had taught her not to say a word, to keep quiet and hope that they'd get tired of her and leave her alone.

She was almost 18, a bit less than a year than she could leave this place. Whatever it was.

"Hi, Kaylee, I'm Peter. I'm the headmaster here at this school. I have already contacted your parents and told them you arrived safely but that you were sleeping. Would you like to come with me to get a physical? I have already had your bags checked and nothing dangerous was found."

Haha, if only he knew. Kaylee had been smart, and had carefully hid her three razors into the back of her bags. She had been cutting for about 2 years now, she knew how to hide not only her scars but the blades as well.

"The rules here at Horizon are very simple. No drugs, no sex, no violence and no inappropriate touching. Whatever you decide to share with me or any other counselor will be kept between us unless I suspect violence towards others or yourself. Is that clear?"

She nodded; she knew that she'd never tell anything to any of her counselors so she was safe. And sex? She didn't remember the last date she'd been on; she knew she wasn't attractive so she wouldn't have to worry about that

Peter wondered why she was so quiet. He'd read her file, 17 years old, tall, Caucasian, has been to therapy numerous times. Is a self-mutilator, experimented with drugs, ran away a lot. He knew she'd be a tough one to crack. They all were, but he and Sophie could get through to her and help her get her life back on track.

"Okay, so you'll be in the Cliffhangers group. Your counselor is Sophie, you'll be meeting her and the group soon. Just know Kaylee, that I or any of your counselor's are always here if you want to talk all right? We'll never judge you and we'll listen to you. Come sweetie, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping then we'll head on over to the lodge to meet the Cliffhangers and Sophie."

She got up and followed Peter. She'd never admit it, but she really liked the place. It was beautiful, the view of the lake, the forests, and the smell of fresh cut grass and rain. It'd be hard, but Kaylee knew that she wouldn't mind spending her time here.

So, how'd you like it? This is my first story, so please read and review. It would be very much appreciated!! )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Higher Ground or any of its characters.

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, you made my day!!

**Ghostwriter**: Thanks for your comments and ya, you're right, the only reason I didn't have Peter find her razors was to show that he is human, and that he can also make mistakes. Also, him not finding her razors will be important in the next chapter.

**Emilygrace:** Thanks soo much for your review!! I hope you like this chapter!

She walked in to see a blonde woman in front of a crowd of about 6 people. It looked like they were participating in some form of group therapy.

Wow, what a bunch of losers, is all Kaylee could think. She didn't think she was crazy; she didn't belong in a place like this. She just wanted to be back at her own high school, where she had friends, where she belonged.

"Sophie, this is Kaylee Roberts. Cliffhangers, I'd like you to meet your newest member. She is from Los Angeles, California and I expect you to all treat her with respect".

"Omg, omg, we've got a new member!! Yayy!" This was all Kaylee heard before she was pounced on into a hug by a thin brunette.

"Hi, sorry, I'm Juliette. I really, really like new people. So when did you get here, how old are you, why are you here??" Juliette said breathlessly.

"Whoh, whoh, give this girl time to breathe" laughed a handsome blond boy with breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes. Kaylee blushed as she heard this; she knew that a guy like him could never like a girl like her. But she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had a chance this time.

"Anyways, my name is Scott, and this here is Shelby, Auggie, Ezra, Daisy, and you've already met Juliette. Don't be too worried, she's like this with every newbie".

Again, Kaylee found herself blushing. Get a grip on yourself! You've been standing here for 5 minutes now, looking like a fool. Talk to them.

"Hi, well as all of you guys already know, my name is Kaylee. Umm, I'm 17 years old and I'm from Los Angeles" she said this too quickly and stumbled over her words. She hated attention, at her old high school she fit in, she didn't attract too much attention and she was perfectly fine with that. But here, here everything she said or did would be analyzed. They would all be watching her, waiting for her to slip with her cutting, wanting her to mess up so they could help her.

Suddenly she started to feel lightheaded, too many people were staring at her, they all wanted her to say something, wanted her to reveal more about herself. But she would never do it; she would never let them know her secrets. Things that her parents didn't even know about her, things she hadn't told her closest friends.

She found herself being unable to breathe. She knew that if she didn't get out of the room fast enough, she'd have an anxiety attack. She removed her eyes from the floor and saw all of their faces, all had mixed looks of concern and confusion. As fast as her feet could carry her, Kaylee was out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to run. It's not like she had a choice, if she stayed there, they'd make her talk. They'd force everything out of her, all her secrets, all the pain. She couldn't relive it again so she ran faster. Her heart was pounding and she could hear footsteps behind her.

Of course Peter had come after her; he seemed to care so much for his students. She had only been with him for an hour, but she knew he was different. Different from all her other psychiatrist's, she couldn't fool him.

Kaylee hadn't paced herself, and she could feel her legs starting to hurt. With every movement, she could feel herself getting weaker, losing speed. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and when she was able to look up she saw that it was no one other than Peter holding on to her tightly so she wouldn't be able to take off again.

"Please, please let go of me. Please don't touch me, please" Kaylee shouted as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Kaylee, Kaylee. Look at me, Kaylee, look at me. I'm only gonna release you until you've calmed down all right. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She began to calm down, and her breaths became more normal and steady. When Peter let go of her she quickly stood up. She was on the verge of breaking down and Peter knew it.

"I just wanna be left alone. Please, just leave me alone. I don't belong at your stupid school, I just wanna go home. Back to my friends, back to where I belong". Please, you don't understand, I don't need help, there's nothing wrong with me. Just let me go", she sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't want to do this, she wasn't weak. Only weak people cried, only weak people showed their true emotions.

Peter went to her and just took her and hugged her tight. She held onto him with her life, crying, shaking. A few minutes later she was able to regain control and felt Peter's grip loosen. She was so tired. So tried of her life, of running all the time. She ran from her fears, ran from anything that was hurting her. And for the first time in her life someone had come to rescue her. Someone had chased her, held her, and made sure that she was okay.

Sure, her parents cared about her and loved her. But it wasn't enough, the only reason she always returned home was that she was weak. She hated their love, hated how it made her feel. She wasn't worthy of it, she just caused trouble and was a nuisance. She wasn't strong enough to leave her family; she couldn't bear to hurt them more than she already had.

"Sweetie, listen to me. I'm not going to leave you alone, you may not realize it right now but you need me. You need us and you belong here. We're going to get to the root of your problems. I care about you, I want to help you. Running away isn't going to solve anything." Peter rubbed her back and then waited, waited for her to realize that she had nowhere else to go and that home wasn't the best option right now.

Kaylee knew he was right. She got up, dusted off her pants and began to head back to the school with Peter right behind her.

"She's gonna be a hard one to crack", Peter told Sophie later when all the kids had gone to sleep including Kaylee. "She doesn't seem to realize that cutting is a problem and that she belongs here".

"Well, they all are. And until she realizes that she has a problem, there's not much we can do. We just have to support her, show her that we care and that we'll always be there for her when she needs to talk." Sophie replied as she began to massage Peter's shoulders.

"Sophie Becker, have I ever told you how much I love you", Peter smiled.

"Well, mountain man, I'd love to hear it again" laughed Sophie as she began to kiss Peter and closed the door.

Kaylee couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and tried doing everything to fall asleep. But she knew it was hopeless. It had only been a day since she was here and already she had run off and had a breakdown in front of Peter. They must all think I'm a freak, she thought. But who wouldn't. I can't even last five minutes in front of them, without having a mini breakdown.

The urge to cut had always been there, but now it was increasing. It was like a little voice in her head, getting louder and louder. She got up and looked around the room. All the girls were sleeping. She crept into the bathroom with a razor in hand. She sat down on the toilet, lifted up her pants, and slowly slid the blade across onto her thighs. The pain was sharp, but only lasted for a second. She closed her eyes and began to silently cry as the blood seeped from the cut onto the floor. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and felt better. She wiped off the blood from the ground and crawled back into her bed, falling asleep immediately.

What she didn't know was that Juliette had seen her enter the bathroom, heard her cry and watched her as she had crawled silently into her bed. Juliette had no idea that Kaylee was a cutter, and as she too fell asleep she promised herself that she would talk to her about it in the morning.

So, did you guys like the story?? I'm sorry it took a while to update but I've been incredibly busy. So this story is going to be focused on Kaylee, I might include a few of the Cliffhangers but its basically going to about Kaylee and her road to recovery. Her secrets will also be revealed in time.

PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! You guys have noo idea how much your reviews make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Higher Ground. I only own Kaylee.

**Thanks a lot guys for all your reviews!! You all brightened my day, and just because of that I'm updating again! I hope all of you love this chapter!**

"I heard you, last night, in the bathroom. You were cutting yourself, weren't you? Don't worry, I won't say a word. I do it too, you know" said Juliette to Kaylee as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You were probably dreaming it all. So why don't you leave me alone and we'll both go off our separate ways", Kaylee said harshly.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to act, then fine. Deny it, but trust me when I say that pretending you don't have a problem isn't going to work around here. Peter and Sophie both suspect you, and they're going to find your blades" replied Juliette as she walked out of the cabin.

They're not going to find them, she thought. I've always been able to hide them from my parents, and from everybody else, and I'll do the same thing here. She knew she was fooling herself, she had heard about the daily cabin checks, knew that eventually they'd find her blades. Then she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

It was ironic how easily the nurse had believed her during her physical. All she had to say about her scars was that she was an athlete and she loved to dirt bike and hike. That her scars had come from tree branches and falling too many times. But then again the nurse had looked like she hadn't slept in days. It'd be much harder to fool Peter and Sophie. Especially since she knew that they'd be keeping a close eye on her since her last stupid running incident.

As Kaylee was getting ready to leave, Peter came into the cabin.

"There you are Kaylee, we were all wondering where you were. Breakfast starts at 8, that means all of you have to be in the dining room by 8."

"Ya, well it's not my fault that Juliette takes an hour in the shower. And I'm not that hungry anyways" she hastily replied.

"Breakfast is not an option. Kaylee, what's with you", Peter gently said as he went and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You run yesterday after meeting the Cliffhangers for five minutes, when I finally catch you, you breakdown and now you have an attitude and refuse to eat breakfast. I know that right now you probably don't like it here. But trust me when I say that you'll eventually get use to this place and maybe even start to enjoy it here. The Cliffhangers are your group, which means you do everything with them. You eat with them, have group with them and go on quests with them".

"I explained all the rules to you yesterday. If you want to remain here, then you must follow these rules. These rules were designed for a reason, it's to keep you safe, to stop you from hurting yourself or others".

"Well, maybe I don't want to be here. Maybe I don't want to follow any of your stupid rules. I didn't ask to be brought here! I don't need help, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me! Kaylee screamed.

She had to stop doing this, she had to stop screaming and showing how she really felt. It would just cause her more trouble. It was so much easier to just put on that smile, to just pretend like everything was okay. And so that's what she would do, she would smile and let the world see that she didn't belong here. She would keep this act up until she was released.

Peter got up and approached her, wanting to give her a hug. She quickly moved away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For everything, for running, for screaming, for everything I've done since I've been here. I'll never miss breakfast again", she said slowly wishing that he'd believe it.

"It's all right; I just want to remind you that I'm here for you if you want to talk. I care about you Kaylee, I'm going to do all I can to protect you", Peter responded.

Kaylee just nodded her head and left the cabin. She had almost blown it; she needed to keep her cool. She couldn't let Peter or Sophie or any of them suspect her. Because once they suspected her, they'd find her razors. And then she'd be watched constantly. One thing she couldn't handle, being watched all the time.

She still remembered the first time she had cut herself. She remembered the pain and the immediate relief. The way she felt after the blade sliced through her skin. She didn't want to believe it, but she was addicted to it. Addicted to the feel of the blade pressing against her skin, addicted to the feel of the blood seeping from the cut. She didn't want to stop, cutting defined her. Without her scars, she didn't know who she'd be.

As Kaylee left the room, Peter just sat there thinking. For some reason, he was drawn to Kaylee. He knew that whatever her problems were, they were deep. He had seen her quickly jump back every time someone had touched her. He suspected abuse. The thought brought him to tears; he had seen and helped so many kids who had been abused. He had heard some of the nightmares that many experienced and his heart gave out to Kaylee. He wiped the tears off and headed off to the dining room where he could see the rest of the Cliffhangers, his family as he liked to call them.

"There she is, Kaylee Roberts. Horizon's own star, the one who ran on her first day after meeting us for only five minutes. That's gotta be a record" Shelby smugly said.

She just ignored them, knew it wasn't worth replying back. She didn't care about them; she didn't want to hear their sad stories. Kaylee had no plans of being friends with them. So she took her food and went and sat on a table by herself. Blend in, was her plan. Keep quiet, don't cause any trouble and she'd go unnoticed. That was the fastest way of getting out. But then that Juliette girl knew about her cutting. So what, she thought. If she tries telling Peter or Sophie then I'll just refuse everything. They'll never believe her.

She cast her eyes down and ate her food quickly. Just as she was about to leave, Sophie came to her and sat down across from her.

"Kaylee, I understand that you're new, but as you've been told, you're supposed to sit and eat with the Cliffhangers".

"Ya, whatever, next time", she replied as she got up.

Before she had the chance to leave, Sophie grabbed her arm. She winced; it hurt every time someone touched her. Her scars were still new and she knew that they'd probably start bleeding again. Sophie pulled her hand back, knowing that something was wrong. "Kaylee, how about you come with me to Peter's office now that you're done breakfast. We need to give you your journal and your package" Sophie said, determined to get her alone so she could talk to her.

Kaylee didn't know what to do, she had seen Sophie's face when she had winced and pulled away from her grasp. But she couldn't say no, if she refused, they'd probably force her to show them her arm.

"All right" she said so quietly that she was surprised that Sophie even heard her. Sophie took that as a cue to leave and they walked to Peter's office silent.

Kaylee was going crazy, she knew that whatever happened, they couldn't find her blades. She'd carefully kept them hidden underneath her bed. Once they were found, she'd have nothing.

Sophie knocked on Peter's door. "Come in".

"Hey, Peter. Can I talk to you for a second? Kaylee just sit out here, I'll come to get you as soon as I'm done in here".

She nodded her head and sat down. Her mind was jumbled, she was so confused. She knew that she could run, just take off but Peter would find her. Then there'd be more questions. More questions she couldn't answer, wouldn't answer.

A few moments later, she heard the door opening. "Kaylee, you can come in" said Peter.

"Sophie just came to me and told me that she's concerned about you. We all are. She also told me that you flinched when she tried to grab your arm. From your physical the nurse told me that you have a lot of old and new scars. She also told me that you got them while hiking and dirtbiking. Is this true?" he questioned Kaylee.

Oh god, I can't have them find out, she thought. "Yes, it's true. I use to go hiking a lot with my family. And I'm very clumsy, so I'd fall a lot and ended up scratching myself all over."

She knew from the looks on their faces, that they didn't believe her.

"Well, Juliette came to me this morning and told me what she heard last night. She also found these, hidden underneath your bed", said Peter as he took out her razors.

Kaylee knew she was in trouble. How dare she go through her stuff? But this wasn't the time to think about Juliette, she was caught. They knew, they'd take her razors and she wouldn't be able to cut herself in a while.

"Honey, can we see your arm" Sophie said as she approached Kaylee. She couldn't move, she was frozen. As Sophie pulled up her sleeves, she shut her eyes. She didn't want to see their faces, their looks of pity. "Oh honey, why? Why do you do this to yourself" Sophie said with tears in her eyes.

Kaylee wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to answer her, didn't want or need their help. She just put her eyes back down and didn't say a word.

"We can't help you sweetie until you talk to us. Tell us what's bothering you" Peter said.

Moments of silence passed. "I guess you're not ready to talk about it. But that's fine. With every action, there's a consequence. Sophie is going to take you into the lodge. You will stay there watched by a senior female student at all times until Sophie or I think you're ready to be moved back into your cabin. You will be meeting with either I or Sophie three times a week, and your bed and things will be checked daily for anything that you can use to hurt yourself".

"Honey, just know that we're doing all this to help you. We want you to be healthy and safe. Just trust us", Sophie said as she pulled Kaylee into a hug.

Kaylee was silent. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that it'd be a lot harder for her to cut from now on. But she'd find a way. They didn't know what she needed. They didn't understand how much it helped her. How it took all the pain away, how it made her forget about her past.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about what was happening. Her one thing, the one thing that had helped her was now being taken away from her. But she couldn't say any of this, so she just stood there and was guided by Sophie out to the lodge where she would spend the next days just thinking about what had happened. How her life had gone so terribly wrong. How one night had changed the course of her whole life, and how she still was plagued by nightmares about that one eventful night.

**K so this is by far my longest chapter!! I really hope you guys liked it. It took quite a bit of time. If any of you have suggestions, just write them in ur reviews!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!! THANKS A LOT! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground or any of its characters.**

**So sorry, this took so long to update. It's been a crazy few weeks with school and exams. I really hope you like this chapter and remember to READ AND REVIEW!! Thanx! )**

It had been a week. A long week, cooped up in the lodge. Kaylee had been constantly monitored, either by Sophie, or one of the other counselors. She was sick of it, sick of the constant attention, of being followed everywhere. So that's why she had been a good girl. She had been to Peter's therapy sessions, had sat through them, lying about everything he asked her. Pretending that she wouldn't cut again, that she had learned her lesson. She knew he wasn't stupid, that he'd eventually catch on. But it had been the only way, and now she was free. She was now allowed to sleep in her own bed and would only have to see Peter or Sophie once a week.

Kaylee got up from her bed and looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning; Sophie would be by in an hour to wake them all up. As she glanced around the cabin, she could see that most of the girls were sleeping, except for Shelby.

"What are you looking at, newbie. Take a picture, it lasts longer", Shelby sarcastically said as she saw Kaylee looking at her.

Kaylee let this slide past her; she didn't care much for this girl. She didn't care what she said, or what she thought of her. It's not like she was going to stay at this school much longer so what was the point of making friends? Especially with people like Shelby.

She had a plan; she was very good at fooling people. Her parents were coming to visit soon, and she'd act like the perfect little girl, she'd fool them into bringing her home. And then she'd be back with her friends, at her old school, where she belonged. She wouldn't, couldn't show that she was hurting inside. Because then they wouldn't let her come home, they'd force her to stay in this miserable place.

Shelby knew the new girl had a lot of secrets. She didn't talk much to any of them, and only talked when she was directly asked a question. She wondered what her problem was; she didn't even look like she belonged here. But then again, she herself looked like the perfect girl from the outside as well. But once someone came and looked in her past, they'd find horrible secrets. She herself still had trouble looking in the mirror, before she met Scott, she didn't think anybody could truly love her for who she was. But Scott changed all that, the way he made her feel was indescribable. She was thankful to Horizon for that, since if she had never come to Horizon, she wouldn't have met Scott.

As Shelby was pondering this, Kaylee got up and went to the washroom. As she looked into the mirror, she could see dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping much; memories of that awful night still haunted her.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see them. Hear them, hear her screams, and their laughter. The fact that her parents knew nothing, still shocked her. They were oblivious to her problems; they didn't realize she was cutting until the one day when her mom saw her arm. Even when she ran away, they'd make up excuses. Saying it was stress of school, and all these other reasons that didn't make sense. It was the only way that her parents could live with themselves, they didn't want to face that Kaylee had problems. So they sent her to this school, thinking that she'd get better.

She still remembered the promise she had told her dad. That she'd try to get better, but Kaylee didn't want to get better. She liked cutting, liked the relief she got from it. No one understood that, or cared. And she now knew Peter, knew he was tough, knew that he'd do whatever it took to help her. That's why she was looking forward to seeing her parents, she'd be sent home and then she could do whatever she wanted. She knew that if she stayed at Horizon much longer, that all her secrets would come out. That all the years of hiding, of lying would end and everybody would know. They'd know how much of a whore she was. How dirty she was, how she couldn't look into the mirror without feeling disgusted. That one night had changed her life forever.

Tears began to flow out of her eyes, as she could explicitly remember all the details. The kicking, the screaming, the bruises. She could still remember the smell of alcohol, how strong it was, and how much it changed people.

_**Flashback**_

"_Cmon, Kaylee, it's going to be so much fun. Tons of boys, drinking, and partying all night long", Nikki said. Nikki and Kaylee had been best friends for years. They were like sisters and couldn't live without each other._

"_Fine, fine I'm coming", laughed Kaylee. She didn't really want to go, but she knew that if she said no, Nikki wouldn't leave her alone until she changed her mind. Now all she had to do was lie to her parents. That wouldn't be too hard, they believed anything she said. Trusted her so much that they were unaware of her lifestyle. She hated being at home, hated the arguments, the screaming, and the tears. It seemed lately that all her parents did was fight, so she always went out, drinking with her friends and enjoying life._

_The party was held at Jason's home, the quarterback of the football team and the hottest guy at school. Even though she denied it, all Kaylee's friends knew that they both liked each other. But Jason was a player, he hooked up with a different girl every week and this was why Kaylee always ignored him when he came around. However, this time the party was at his house. Meaning that she wouldn't be able to run from him, every time he tried to talk to her. _

_A few hours later, Kaylee was drunk. She knew it because she couldn't see or walk straight. She knew she had to find Nikki and leave. Too many nights she had been drunk and done stupid things. _

"_Nikki, Nikki, where are you?" Kaylee shouted, she stumbled trying to get up the stairs and almost lost her balance when she felt strong arms grab her and put her straight. _

"_Kaylee, I've been looking everywhere for you," slurred Jason. She turned around and could see that he too was intoxicated. She could smell the beer on his breath and the way he was looking at her gave her the chills._

_She knew that she had to get away, she was too drunk to think straight, and she had heard about the things that had happened to several girls at her school when they had been drunk and had gotten raped._

"_Jason, I'm sorry, I need to go and find Nikki. Do you know where she is?" _

"_Cmon, she's upstairs. I'll take you there, and then you both can leave", replied Jason._

_Kaylee knew it wasn't a good idea for her to go upstairs alone with Jason, but she had to find Nikki. So she followed him upstairs. As soon as she entered a room, she felt two strong hands take her arms from behind and her mouth was taped shut. She started panicking, she tried screaming, but no words came out. Suddenly she was lifted up and taken to the bed. Her arms were tied around the bed posts and so were her legs. She couldn't think properly, too much was happening too fast. She again tried to scream, tried to move but she was pushed down. She looked up into the eyes of Jason and several other members of the football team. They were all drunk and looking at her with lust in their eyes. Kaylee knew she was in trouble, she tried screaming, fighting but the boys just kept laughing at her. _

_Jason took off all her clothes, and then it began. She screamed, and shouted but the music was too loud. No one could hear her. She was in so much pain, all she could hear was laughter and the dull roar of the music downstairs. She couldn't move, she was physically tied down to the bed. Tears of pain and embarrassment came to her eyes, she was so scared, and she couldn't do anything. _

_A few hours later, she awoke. She was naked and shivering. Kaylee looked at the clock, it read 3am. She was in so much trouble; she was supposed to be home by midnight. She looked around and saw her clothes on the floor. She picked them up and quickly dressed. Her mind was jumbled; she didn't really understand what had just happened to her. As she ran downstairs, she saw people strewn all over the house, most of them sleeping, others passed out. She had no idea where Nikki was, so she called a cab and went home._

_The next day at school, things were horrible. Her parents had yelled at her, and she was still in a state of confusion and shock. As soon as she got to homeroom, she heard whisperings and the whole room went silent. She looked at the chalkboard, and on there it was written, KAYLEE ROBERTS IS A SLUT in big letters. She looked at Nikki, trying to understand what exactly was happening, and Nikki just looked disgusted and turned her head. Suddenly it dawned on her, Jason and his friends must have told the whole school what had happened at the party, but they had said that Kaylee was the one who had seduced all of them. _

_She started shaking, how could they be so cruel. She ran out of the class, out of the building all the way home. _

That's when it had started, the cutting, the mood swings, all of it. She still hadn't told anybody what had happened to her. Her parents had taken her out of that school, and put her into another school. Kaylee had told them some lie about a kid bringing a gun in, and they had been so frightened that they had immediately put her into another school.

She still couldn't believe how totally ignorant they were. How they didn't understand what their constant fighting, yelling and arguments did to her. How she had been gang-raped and had shit self-esteem. How she couldn't go a day without wanting to cut herself, how she hated looking at herself because all she saw back was a whore. Someone who had deserved getting raped. Because all she did was cause stress in her parent's lives, they didn't understand her. So she cut, took all the pain away, even if for only a moment. Because that's all she had in the world.

If she stayed at this school any longer, Peter would find out everything. And she knew that he too would probably blame her. So she had to leave, go back home. Go back to her high school, the one place where she could put on a smile, get through the day and then go home and cut. On the weekends, she could go out with her friends, party all night, and drink. That was her life, and she wanted to go back to it.

Suddenly, she heard Sophie come into the cabin.

"Girls, its time to get up. Get up, shower and dress, breakfast is in an hour and then its group."

"Shelby, where's Kaylee", Sophie questioned.

"She's in the bathroom; she's been in there for the past 20 minutes. Better check on her, she could be another Juliette", Shelby smugly replied.

Before Sophie could reply, Kaylee had come out of the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too Shelby. I'm here now. So what's the big deal?"

"Hi, Kaylee. I was just reminding the girls, that breakfast is in an hour. And Peter wants to see you in his office, once you're done eating". Sophie said, and then left the cabin.

Kaylee was so glad; she knew that the meeting was about her parents coming to visit. She just had to spend a few more days with the rejects, as she liked to call them, and then she'd be free. The hard part would be convincing Peter to let her go. She knew that in the end, it was her parent's choice to take her out from there. But Peter would also have a say, she couldn't let him convince her parents that she needed to stay at Horizon.

Thinking all of this, Kaylee put a smile on and left the cabin for breakfast. The harder she smiled, the happier she pretended to be, the faster she'd be able to leave Horizon.

Hope you guys liked it!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THE FASTER YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER ILL UPDATE! THANKSS! )


End file.
